


Trust in Me

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Kallian cannot believe his eyes when he sees Alvis for the first time since the end of the world.(Xenoblade Ship Week Day 7 - Trust/Denial)
Relationships: Alvis/Kallian (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Trust in Me

“Alvis…? It can’t be.” Kallian shook his head, recoiling from the once Divine Seer of Alcamoth. “I must be dreaming.”

“Oh, but you aren’t.” Alvis shook his head, approaching. “You look different than the last time I saw you. Not quite High Entia and not quite Telethia.”

“You… were among those behind this, were you not?” Kallian took a step back as Alvis grew closer. “I don’t know if I have anything to say to someone like that.”

“I cannot deny my involvement, but…” He tapped his cheek. “I believe you can tell me. Zanza, Lorithia, Dickson… they are no more.”

“How am I to trust you?”

“It is less trusting me and more… trusting yourself.” Alvis approached again, too quickly for Kallian to back away from this time.

“I…” He closed his eyes, heart aching and torn. He did want to tell Alvis, but he was so afraid it would hurt him in the end. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“Kallian.”

Him saying his name was the last straw, the words coming out before he could think on it. “A boy, Teelan, was able to find a way to partially reverse the transformation. It’s… not complete, but it’s enough to return our sanity and some of our bodies to us.”

“I see…” Alvis reached out a hand, taking Kallian’s and putting it on his cheek. “I suppose things like claws and a tail aren’t a bad deal in order to have your sense of self again.”

“Alvis…”

“Kallian, may I ask for your trust in one more matter?” He looked up at him, the look in his eyes tearing at Kallian’s heart once again.

He swallowed hard. “What is it, Alvis?”

“Trust in me enough to let me stay at your side.” He leaned into the hand he still had a hold on. “I… have missed you, in the time we’ve been apart. And I truly did think, for a while, you were lost to me.”

“Alvis…” He closed his eyes for a moment. “Alright. You may stay with me… for now. But do not think this means I fully trust you…”

“I know.” Alvis smiled softly. “I do expect to have to regain your trust, but I have plenty of time to do just that.”

“Well, if you’re so open to it, I suppose that’s a good sign.” Kallian finally pulled his hand away, giving a sliver of a smile. “It means my appearance does not make you run in fright, at least.”

“I could never be afraid of you, my prince.”


End file.
